Kagome's Story
by kougagirl101
Summary: Kagome is kidnaped and Inuyasha and Kouga have to team up so they can save Kagome! What will happen to them? Read to find out!


Kagome's after story

Cool wind in the air. Kagome strolling beside Kouga beside the clear river. It has been 2 years after Inuyasha died. He was killed after the battle with Narku. Kagome stayed with Kouga because she didn't want to leave the past. She loved it. So Kagome, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku stayed as a team. Kagome and Kouga felt liked they were going to be with each other forever. But not for long.

"What a wonderful day" Kagome said as she walks out from the hut. "Good morning Lady Kagome I brought you some fish" said Ginta running to Kagome with lots of fish. "Great Ginta that will last us all day". Kagome put the fish in the hut and Kagome and Ginta went to find Kouga and Hakkaku. They were 5 min down the river they spotted Kouga and Hakkaku getting fruit out of the tree. "Hey Kouga need some help" said Kagome smile ling. "No I'm ok." Kouga jump out of the tree and clutched Kagome's hand. "But I have some news for you. A guy came up to me saying that if I know you. He told me to send you to the village of Kaede." Kagome was in socket. "Kaede, Kaede need me." She was so happy that Kaede needn't her. She could see Sango, Miroku, and Shipo again. "Come on Kouga we've got to go to Kaede." Kouga agreed that he would take Kagome to the village. An hour past and they final got there. Kagome walk over to Kaede's hut and inside was Sango, Miroku, and Shipo. "Kagome is that you." Sango said in surprise. "Kagome you came back" Shipo said as he ran into Kagome's arms. "Shipo I never left the past. I've been staying with a friend." "Who is that?" Miroku said in surprise. At that moment Kouga walked in the hut. Everyone dropped there mouth. "Kouga you've been staying with Kouga" said Sango. "Is that a problem" said Kagome. "Come on Kagome these Kaede needs you by the well." "Ok. Are you guys coming?" "Yeah" and the all went to find Kaede. When they got to the well there was Kaede and the rest of the village. "Hey Kaede long time no see." "Kagome I'm glad to see you too" said Kaede. She looked very strange at Kouga. "Kagome who are your friends." She saw that Kaede was looking at Kouga. "Kaede this is Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga." "Very well then as you know Kagome we need your help. The well has a barrier around it. There is something inside and only you can get thought the barrier." Kagome didn't want to do it but if Kaede said it needs to be done then it needs to be done. "Ok." "Be very careful Kagome" said Kouga well clutching her hand. "Don't worry." Kagome walk thought the barrier. She walked for about 5 min then on the wall there was a note. It was for Kagome. It said…………

If this is Kagome reading this it's Inuyasha. I'm not dead I'm alive. I hope your ok. I will see you soon. For now you'll have to use these. From Inuyasha.

There appeared a bow and arrow made of crystals. She was so happy that Inuyasha alive but what would she say to Kouga. She had fallen love with Kouga even if Kagome and Kouga were not mates. She ran back to Kaede and others to tell them the news. "That mutt is still alive" said Kouga in anger. "That can't be true we all say Inuyasha die in the battle" said Sango. "Maybe he didn't die and he was injured badly and it just took a long time to heal" said Miroku. Kagome wasn't listening. She was to busy showing Kaede the bow and arrow. "I think he made it from he's King Kong Break through."(japaness name). said Kagome with a smile. "Aye I agreed." Kagome turn around and looked into Kouga's eyes and said "Kouga I want to go back to the den" and she fell faint to the ground. "Kagome are you ok. What's going on?" "She has to be weak from the barrier. Hurry and bring her inside. She needs rest" said Kaede. 3 days later and she was still a sleep. "Why she is still asleep is she going to die" said Shipo well crying. "Don't worry my Kagome wouldn't die from something as stupid as a barrier" said Kouga. "We should live so Kagome can get some rest" said Sango. When everyone left she woke up. "Kagome I'm so glad you're awake." Kagome thought it would be Kouga's voice that would speak out but it wasn't Kouga's voice it was Inuyasha! "Inuyasha you are alive. I'm so glad." Inuyasha toke Kagome's hand and pulled her into a huge. "You're not hurt. Your ok." Kagome smiled. "Yes I'm fine." Inuyasha stopped hugging her. "I came her to tell you something important. The band of seven are alive and Bankotsu sent everyone to get you." Kagome looked down at the ground. "Me, why would Bankotsu want me." When Kagome looked up Inuyasha wasn't there. Inuyasha was crazy. Why would he want me? Inuyasha most be lying but he wasn't lying. Outside was the band of seven. Everyone came running. "THE BAND OF SEVEN" yelled Shipo "Those creeps should be dead" said Kouga. Miroku started to talk the band of seven. "Hey what to you from us." Suikotsu spoke out. "Nothing really we want Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome." "Speaking of Inuyasha was is he? He is so cute with he's ears" said Jakotsu. Kouga got mad. "1 Kagome is not that mutt's girl friend. 2 You can't have Kagome. 3 That mutt is dead." "Oh no my Inuyasha is dead" said Jakotsu. Kagome came out of the hut. "Hey the band of idiots you want me well come and get me." "Suikotsu you're the fasts one go stop her" said Renkotsu. Suikotsu started to run after Kagome. "Oh no you don't" said Kouga and ran super fast to get to Kagome first. Jakotsu use her snake sword at Kouga and stopped him. "Not so fast wolf boy." Kagome thought she could bring the band of seven into the forest so no one can get hurt and it work. They went after her into the forest. She stopped at the sacred tree. "We got you now" said Kyoukotsu. Kagome was surrounded. Everyone final catch up. "Don't hurt her. Kirara go and protect her" said Sango. "Kagome do they have shards" said Miroku. "No. There on there own." "Great then I can use my wind tunnel. Oh yeah I don't have my wind tunnel." Mukotsu then got out a gas. "Ether you come with us in peace or we will take you by force" said Mukotsu. "You're not going to take her at all" said Kouga. He ran up and tried to punch Jakotsu but he used he's sword. Then Kouga noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Bankotsu and what do want with Kagome" said Kouga. "If you most know Bankotsu sent us to get these girl and we don't know why" said Ginkotsu. "Mukotsu use your gas" said Jakotsu. Mukotsu pointed the gas at Kagome. "You can't get away from my knock out." Kagome fell faint to the ground and then Renkotsu careered Kagome. "Hey you put her down" said Kouga. Then Mukotsu point a different gas at Sango, Miroku, Shipo, and Kouga. "I can't see" said Shipo. When the gas cleared the band of seven and Kagome were gone. "Oh no they toke Kagome" said Sango "We are going to get her back" said Kouga. "You better." There out appeared Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you are alive. Kagome was right" said Miroku "Inuyasha you look different" said Sango. She was right. He's sleeves were black, he had scars all over he's hands, and he had 3 black marks on he's left cheek. "Never mind what that mutt looks like we need to get Kagome back" said Kouga. "For once the wolf is right. Come on we need to go" said Inuyasha and they ran to find Kagome. Now we need to go back with Kagome. Kagome had just waked from the gas. "I'm glad you're awake." Kagome looked to her side and there was Bankotsu. Kagome jumped out of the bed she was in. "Bankotsu why are alive?" She looked down and saw she was wearing a wonderful blue kimono with birds on it. "Do you like it? It fits you like a glove." "Bankotsu what do want with me?" "You I'm going to ruler of the world and I said to myself I need a bride. I went crazy thinking who would be the perfect bribe. Then I thought of that Inuyasha and then it made me think of you" he said proudly. "So you want ME to your bride" she said with a freaked out look on her face. "Yes. With your rosy cheeks and beautiful eyes you would be perfect" and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kagome pushed away and slapped him in the face. "I will never be your bride" she said in anger. "Yes you will. This castle is surrounded by a barrier and only the band of seven can get thought. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go kill a half dog demon and a wolf demon. I'll see you at diner." Kagome couldn't believe it. Bankotsu wanted to marry Kagome and he was going to kill Kouga and Inuyasha. She had to think of away to tell Kouga and Inuyasha. Then she saw the bow and arrow. With Inuyasha's power and Kagome's power she could break thought the barrier. She wrote a note and then attached the note to the arrow. "Please work" and she shoot the arrow and it broke thought. "YES!" The arrow went for miles. Back with Inuyasha. Kouga and Inuyasha were having a fight. "I think we should go this way" said Inuyasha. "No I think we should go this way" said Kouga. "Well you two stop it. We will never find her if you two will not stop fighting" said Shipo "We will find her" said Miroku and there appeared the arrow. "Hey it's the arrow that Kagome had" said Sango. "There is a note on it. It's said……………………………………………

If this is Inuyasha and Kouga reading this Kagome. I'm in the band of seven castle. Bankotsu is trying to rule the world. The castle has barrier around it. Be careful he's trying to kill you two. From Kagome. P.S Bankotsu wants to marry me. Hurry!

"Bankotsu wants to marry Kagome" said Kouga. "Plus he wants to kill us" said Inuyasha. "We need to hurry and save her" said Kouga and really fast to find Kagome. Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha and Kouga in room. Then Renkotsu came in. "Diner is ready Kagome." He grabbed Kagome's wrist and guided her to the diner room. There was everyone and there was huge feast. "Kagome come sit down next to me" said Mukotsu. "Shut up Mukotsu. Bankotsu said to make sure Kagome sits next to him when he comes" said Renkotsu. She sat at the end of the table. She was freaked out that she was sitting at the table with the band of seven. "Hey Renkotsu is Bankotsu anyway. I thought that he was going to came back with you" said Jakotsu with sadly tone. "He said he went to go get something and stop being so sad." "But how can I be happy if my Inuyasha is dead. I miss him. He was so cute" said Jakotsu who was starting to cry. "KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled trying to break thought the barrier. "Is that Inuyasha's voice I hearted?" Jakotsu went to go see. "Its IS my Inuyasha. He's not dead. I'm so glad." Kagome went to go see. There were Kouga and Inuyasha trying to break the barrier. She ran to her room to get her bow and arrows. When she came she saw Bankotsu opening the barrier. "Kouga, Inuyasha come on in." Some how he pulled them in by force. Then out from below came Jakotsu. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you're alive. That wolf told me your dead and I was so sad and I." "Jakotsu shut up and help me bring them inside for diner and we'll chat." When they got in the sat at the other end of the table and Bankotsu and Kagome sat at the other end. "What do you want Bankotsu" said Inuyasha in anger. "Yeah what do you want" said Kouga "The reason why I came back from the dead is that I want to rule the under world and earth and I need an army and I want you two to be in it" said Bankotsu with a grin. "No way are we going to join your lame army and what's the point for the army if you're never going to rule the world" said Kouga. "I will rule the world and you either join you're my army our I'll kill you." "HA you kill us. I tell you my 7 in battle with your 7" said Inuyasha. "Don't you mean your 6 and my 8. Kagome is my future bride but you already know that because of Kagome's note." Kagome didn't believe what she heard. "How did you know" said Kagome in shocked. "Kagome I know everything that goes on. Then we'll have a battle in morning. For now you stay in a room with your friends." Then Kyoukotsu came in with Sango, Miroku, Shipo, and someone else. "She was with them so I brought." There was Ayame. "Ayame! What are you doing here" said Kouga. "What do think I'm doing here? I came to find you. When I came they told me that you were kidnapped." "Kyoukotsu bring them to there room. I'm getting bored" said Bankotsu and walked off while dragging Kagome with him. In the room Ayame and Kouga were having a fight. "It's because of that Kagome that you and I are in this place" said Ayame. "No. It's because of that band of seven that we are in here. Kagome did nothing" said Kouga. "We'll you two stop fighting. We need to find a way out of here" said Shipo. Then Kagome came in with tea. "Kagome" said Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time. "Is everyone alright. I was able to find out who everyone is fighting. Sango you will be fighting Suikotsu. Miroku you will fighting Kyoukotsu. Kirara you are fighting Ginkotsu. Ayame you fighting Renkotsu. Shipo you are fighting Mukotsu. Kouga you are fighting Jakotsu. Inuyasha you will fighting Bankotsu." "Thanks Kagome. That will get us more ready" said Sango. "Just don't get yourself killed." Then Kagome left the room. "Thanks to Kagome now we have some info what we're up against" said Kouga. "Then we should get some rest so we can be beat the band of seven" said Inuyasha and all went to sleep. That night Kagome heard a noise. She got out of bed and went down the hall. On the last door she saw Bankotsu and Renkotsu. "So Bankotsu what are you going to do with Kagome. I know that you don't just want to marry her" said Renkotsu. "Your right. I find an agent book. It said that if want to develop the of a powerful demon who can control time and space you have find either Kikyo or Kagome. There is a machine where takes the power from Kagome and it we be in all have the band of seven. We will be kings of the world." Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. Not only did he want to marry her. He wanted to use her powers. "You know I see you there Kagome" said Bankotsu. Kagome began to run. She had to tell Inuyasha. Bankotsu was right beside her. He gapped Kagome's hands and brought her in a secret room. In the room Ayame was the first to wake up. She opened the door and down below she saw Kagome picking flowers in the garden. She notices the Kagome looked different. She was wearing a golden rime around her head and on the back of her neck there was a little chip with a weird mark on it. Kagome looked straight at Ayame. Her eyes were pure red and there was no expression on her face. She ran into the room. "Kouga wake up. Wake up Kouga." "Ayame what do you want." "Kagome… there's something wrong with Kagome!" Ayame pointed to were Kagome was. When Kouga say Kagome the rime was gone and the chip was gone too. When Kagome turned her face her eyes were normal. "Hey Kouga! Did you get good sleep?" Kagome smiled and then walked off with the flowers. "See Ayame there nothing wrong with Kagome. You're seeing things." Kouga then walked back into the room to wake everyone up. Ayame know that wasn't seeing thing. For know she just didn't think about it. When the battle start Inuyasha and he's gang was one and the other end was the band of seven. Bankotsu and Kagome were on a high balcony. They battle went on for hours. Its came to a tie. "Oh no Bankotsu. What are we going to do" said Jakotsu. Inuyasha looked and saw that Kagome was not there sitting next to Bankotsu. "Hey Bankotsu. Where is Kagome? What did you do with her" said Inuyasha. "Don't worry Inuyasha. To settle the tie we will have one more battle." Bankotsu walked down and onto the field. "Kouga and Inuyasha will be battling me Bankotsu and." Then at that time Kagome walked onto the field. "KAGOME" said Kouga. "What did you do to her" said Inuyasha. Kagome had the rime, the chip, and the red eyes again. "Nothing just fight." Kagome ran and tried to hit Kouga with her arrows. "Mutt how do we get Kagome to snap out of these" said Kouga. "How should I know? You just run and try not to get her hurt." "Alright." Then Kagome grasped a spire and to Inuyasha to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome was about to kill him when the red in her eyes became less and less red. The rime came off and the chip broke. Kagome began to cry. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Then out of the ground came a black hole. "Kagome it's time to see why I really need" said Bankotsu and the entire band of seven jumped into the hole. "Kagome" said Inuyasha. Kouga just ran into the hole. "Kouga" said Ayame. Then everyone just jumped in. When they got there was huge machine and Kagome was tied up in the middle. "What are you going to do to her" said Sango. "I'm going to take her power but make it 30 times better and that band of seven will be rulers of the world." Bankotsu flitted a switch but nothing happened. "What's going on Bankotsu" said Mukotsu. "I don't know." Bankotsu looked and saw Inuyasha's sword was in the machine. "You're going to pay Bankotsu" said Inuyasha. Bankotsu toke the sword and the machine started. Kagome's life force was being sucked out with her powers. "KAGOME! NO" said Kouga. "Kirara go stop the machine" said Sango. Kirara changed into her big form and ran at Bankotsu. Bankotsu pushed her back by force. "How did he do that" said Shipo. "It's Kagome's power. He was right. He's making it 30 times better. If this goes on Kagome may die" said Miroku. Inuyasha got worried. What if Kagome did die? Then he had an idea. "Hey wolf get Kagome. Ayame you help. Sango, Miroku stop the machine. Shipo and Kirara find a way out of here." "Hey Inuyasha. What are you going to do" said Shipo. "I'm going to kill Bankotsu" said Inuyasha. Kouga and Ayame were trying to get Kagome out but they couldn't get her out. "Kouga what are we going to do? She is going to die" said Ayame. For the first time she was worried about Kagome. "Hey fox boy come here" said Kouga. "What?" "You can the power of fire right." "Yes" "See if you can burn it." "Ok. FOX FIRE!" It did work. The container began to melt away. The machine then began to shut down. "Good job you wolf. Now Bankotsu are you ready to die" said Inuyasha. "Not real." In his hand was what looked like a white ball? "This is Kagome's soul. I sucked so much power out of her that this came out. With her power no one can stop me." Then suddenly Kagome's soul went flying across the room. It landed in Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to become stronger. "You still can beat you" said Bankotsu "I can beat you because I've got Kagome in me. If I fought by myself you would beat me. Now that Kagome is inside me we will kick you're butt. WIND SCAR!" In one blast Bankotsu and the band of seven were died. "WOW! You killed the band of seven in one plow" said Shipo. "But what about Kagome" said Sango? Inuyasha looked over and was still not awake. "Why is not waking up" said Shipo. "Her soul is still inside Inuyasha" said Ayame. "Then what do we do" said Inuyasha. Ayame walked over to Inuyasha a whispered something into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and haled up her head. "Are you sere this will work Ayame?" Ayame nodded her head yes. "Kouga you're not going to like this" said Ayame. He's body was turned around. "Why." When Kouga turned around he saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome. "MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He stopped kissing Kagome. "He gave her back her soul" said Ayame. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome you are ok" said Kouga and pushed Inuyasha out of the way and handled up her head. "Is it over? Are they dead" said Kagome. "Yes they are dead" said Miroku. "I'm just so glad that you're ok" said Kouga. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "What are you looking at?" Kagome then walked over Kouga and gave him the same look. Sango know that look. Everyone walked backed to the village. Sat next to the well and demanded that she was alone. "What's wrong with Kagome she seems so sad" said Shipo. "I know why. It's a girl thing" said Sango and walked over to the well. "Hey Kagome. It's hard for you. I know how it feels." "Sango it is hard. I don't know who to choose." Kouga, Inuyasha, Shipo, Miroku, and Ayame were hiding and watch the talk between the two. "I just don't know who. Inuyasha or Kouga? Inuyasha is strong and tough. Kouga is fast and is really sweet." "Kagome maybe you need some time to think" said Sango. "You're right Sango. I'll go to my time get my staff and came back and stay with Kouga." Kagome then jumped into the well. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST JEKES ON THE PLANT!" She ran and started to chase everyone. In an hour Kagome came back. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I will come back. I promise." Then she gripped Kouga's hand. "Come on Kouga we need to go." So Kouga and Kagome walked together and when they got to the den Kagome kissed Kouga on the cheek and said "I want to us to go someplace new together." Kouga smiled and said "Kagome I'll travel the world with you."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
